The Tower of Heaven and Hell
by Allora22701
Summary: Lucy's stuck getting married with someone she doesn't even know. Suddenly, strangers come into the night and kidnap her. Where did they take her? Yes, you guessed right. The Tower of Heaven and Hell. Enjoy the twists and turns of this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not ****own Fairy Tail**

**Hope you like this story. Please review!**

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

"Daddy, you're just marrying me off to someone I don't even know!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs. "I don't know his name, what he looks like, heck, I don't know

anything about him!" Jude Heartfilia listened calmly to his daughter's outburst. He was very aware that his daughter hated it when he made decisions for her. "You do know that-

" "Yessssssssssss, it can all be arranged!" Lucy mimicked, in a terrible imitation of her father. Then, the lights went out.

* * *

Jude's P.O.V.

They had come, I thought sadly. My daughter would be with me no more. Faking a cry and a scream, I slipped into the shadows.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

This was my first actual blackout. Usually, the electrical lines were fine, and the electrician slept and ate in the electricity room. This definitely wasn't an accident. A scream. God,

no. My Dad. I took off this stupid heavy corset dress, and walked slowly to the window. A crashing sound made me wince, and I hoped whoever broke in was far away from this

location. Then I looked down. Aw, seriously? A rosebush?! Out of all things that could have been there. Here goes nothing! I jumped, and landed in the worst possible place after

a rosebush. A stranger's arms. A handkerchief was pressed to my nose, and I quickly lost consciousness. Seriously, I thought. I could have at least given him a good kick.

* * *

**For those of you who are waiting for the next chapter, wait till next Wednesday. **

**I update every Wednesday, and occasionally on the weekends. **


	2. An Unfourtanet shade of Pink

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. (I wish I did!)**

**Previously:**

_A handkerchief was pressed to my nose, and I quickly lost consciousness. Seriously, I thought. I could have at least given him a good kick._

* * *

Bisca's P.O.V.

I stared out into the land, waiting for someone to appear. The Tower of Heaven and Hell was worse than being a gondola guide. But Levy, Cana, Evergreen, Erza,

Mirajane, Lisanna, and Juvia! Images, old ones, passed through my mind. Being with them was nice. She felt pity for the next to come on her boat. There hadn't been one

for a long time, but rumors had drifted by that someone was coming. Sure enough, dark bundles took shape along the horizon. It was N and G. Lot of muscle for one girl.

Humph. A blonde was slung across N's shoulder. Hmm... Pretty, I thought. But shaken, with a brave look on her face. No wonder Lord N picked her. She'd be perfect for

the tower.

"Take us over Bisca," N said gruffly. His pink hair was showing. Again. His real name was erased from my memory. I did something in the Tower that was unforgivable, and

was assigned as gondola steer-er from them on. If you ask me, I think it was a reward, not a punishment. The blond would be up soon, and I knew exactly when. But I

wouldn't tell N. Where would the fun be in that? The blond was up, and she was kicking. Literally.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

"What the-?!" I kicked the stupid pink pervert right off the boat. I looked at him, satisfied. I'd been meaning to do that. The other guy with too many piercings just

gawked at me. Serves him right!

"Now if you'll excuse me, " I said sweetly. " "I'd like to get the hell of this boat." That sweet tone didn't last long. I stepped off the boat and huffily stomped back to shore.

The greenette didn't seem surprised at all, and was laughing underneath her breath. I need Virgo, NOW! I reached in to my pocket for my keys. I groaned as my hand

found nothing. I'm so stupid! Why would they leave zodiac keys with a celestial spirit mage? Of course- NOT AGAIN! I blacked out with a hit to the back of my head, the

last thing I saw being a dripping wet, covered with seaweed, pink haired guy.

* * *

:D I update on Wednesday and occasionally on weekends.

Thanks for you review **Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many**!


	3. Computers and Sleepy Heads

**Disclamier: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Previously:**

_I blacked out with a hit to the back of my head, the last thing I saw being a dripping wet, covered with seaweed, pink haired guy._

* * *

"Welcome to the Tower of Heaven," a mechanical voice said.

I groaned and sat up. I was in some kind of computer room, with big blinking lights and beeping noises. The whirs of monitors filled the room. "You have a necklace

around your neck." Yes I do, I thought sarcastically. This pink bird necklace was more like a choker than a necklace. "If you do not obey the people on the screen, then an

electric shock will go through the necklace and-" Static.

"HEY! NEW GIRL! I've cracked the system so I can relay to you a message. This place is designed for torture. Ya see, we have this small plot of information implanted in

our brains. It's said that immense pain can reveal that information. Once someone gets a hold of it, they can gain immeasurable power. SO DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP! IF

YOU DO, WE'RE ALL DEAD!" Static again. My skin crawled a little as I got a hold of what she was saying. Torture was worse than death. First lesson in survival. If your

enemy gives you a choice between a quick death and torture, choose a quick death. The computer continued.

" The people you need to obey are the following: Master- ( quick note from author. This list goes really long, so I'm just gonna say that Laxus, Gajeel, and Asctha are

Level 1. Hibiki, Jellal, Rouge, and Lyon are level 2. Sting, Grey, and Natsu are Level 3. As for what the levels stand for, well, you'll have to figure that out yourself...)

The last guy was the annoying person who kidnapped me. Just seeing him made me seethe and clench my fists. My ropes loosened, and I stood up. A door materialized

on one side, and the computer informed me to go and sleep and wait for instructions. That was the only order that sounded pleasing. Ha, I thought bitterly. The calm

before the storm, eh? I went into the room and the door slid shut behind me. I yawned and sat on the bed. Even if that pink haired idiot was here, I wouldn't have

enough strength to verbally shout at him. As it so happens, the pink haired idiot was in here. Annoyingly enough, he seemed to be studying me from the side of the room

where he leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and his face regarding me with a cool expression. Because I could never actually let anything go without at least making

a simple insult, I asked,

"How was your swim?"

"Fine, no thanks to you." His expression darkened before I saw an expression on his face that was almost- playful.

"Good, now get out, I'm too sleepy to deal with you right now."

Then I hit the pillow and went right to sleep.

* * *

(Special P.O.V. I usually don't do anyone's but Lucy's P.O.V., so this is a little special.)

Natsu's P.O.V.

I wacthed the golden haired beauty sleep. When she slept, she looked very peaceful, and vulnerable. My hands icthed to hold her, to kiss her, to- Wait, what was I

thinking? I shook my head, and walked out of the room.

* * *

I update on Wednesday.

Check out my other story's, **Escape from Vampire High,** and **The Land of No Happily Ever Afters.**

**Thanks for your review, Animelover8**


	4. The Game of Minds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Previously: **

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

_I watched the golden haired beauty sleep. When she slept, she looked very peaceful, and vulnerable. My hands icthed to hold her, to kiss her, to- Wait, what was I __thinking? I _

_shook my head, and walked out of the room._

* * *

Back to Lucy's P.O.V.

"Uggh.." I groaned slowly. " Where the heck am I?" I didn't dare open my eyes at the moment because I had no idea where I was. I wish I had a book. "Ha!" I

laughed out loud. Even in this dire circumstance, I still wanted to read a book.

I was so pathetic.

Then, I felt a drop of water trail down my cheeks. Why was I crying? I wasn't scared. I would never be scared. I promised I wouldn't.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Mama!" I called out. Mama looked at me with a worried expression. "Is everything all right?"_

_"Of course it is, Lucy!" Mama gave me a pained smile. "Why wouldn't it be?"_

_"Mama,"_

_"Yes, Lucy?"_

_"What if everything isn't all right?"_

_Lucy's question shocked Layla. Lucy was very perspective, even as a child._

_"Then you have to promise me to never be scared."_

_"I won't be scared, Mama. I promise!"_

* * *

I closed my eyes as I tried to clear up the jumbled notes in my head. This pink necklace could probably be done in by force, but i wasn't a lightning

dragon slayer, and unfortunately, could be affected by lightning. Somebody must have a key, or a device, which would probably be one of the Level Three people.

HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Big Idea!

That pinky, from what I've seen, was a level three. What the heck did he have that I always see him wear?

Thought processing...

A WHITE SCARF!

I don't know how that can be the key, but it was better than nothing!

Secondly, where the heck was my dad? I was guessing they would have more use for him than me, but since they captured me for an bit of information, I'm guessing my

Dad either one; got knocked out, or two; got out safely. The second would be the best option!

Where was I? I didn't dare open my eyes yet, cause I might be in some kind of torture room.

And that would be-

Terrible?

Horrible?

Terrifying?

Evil?

Metal?

Grey? (NOT THE PERSON!)

The only word you could really describe it with was what it was; bad.

Actually, it was quite pleasant.

It was coated with a nice light golden color, and the bed I was sitting on was satin. Then again, I thought quietly.

The door was locked, and the windows were bolted shut from the outside.

I was still a prisoner, no matter how lovely the room may be.

I got up slowly as something rattled and pulled me back.

Tch, what a pain, it's a chain without a lock.

A computerized voice startled me as I toppled back on onto the bed.

"HELLO LUCY SAMA. GOOD MORNING. I AM HERE TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR DAILY SCHEDULE."

"Hello, weird computer voice," I said, bored.

After all that happened, I don't think I could be surprised with anything anymore.

"Because I am bored and have nothing to do, I am going to talk to you."

"LUCY SAMA, I WILL SHOW YOU YOUR DAILY SCHEDULE."

My ears perked a bit.  
I wonder...

Get dressed: Chinese Day. Light Gold dress.

Go to Breakfest and meet others.

Have sparring lesson with Erza and bring black leggings and red top.

Personal Time.

Dress into orange top and white skirt.

Lunch with Juvia and Evergreen.

Time for the Library with Levy.

Get dressed: Light green afternoon dress.

Tea with Mirajane.

Dress in Light blue shirt and black training shorts.

Play in the Courtyard time.

Change into purple evening dress.

Dinner with Cana and Lisanna.

Dessert with-"

The computer stopped, for a minute.

"ANALYZING..."

"TODAY YOU HAVE DESSERT WITH ROUGE."

That serious, quiet guy from Level 1?

Kapeesh.

"THEN YOU HAVE A MENTAL SESSION WITH JELLAL."

A mental session? Uh, oh.

That sounds like torture.

"THEN YOU GET DRESSED INTO BLACK NIGHT CHINESE PAJAMAS, AND OFFICIALLY GO TO SLEEP."

So they weren't planning to kill me were they?

Today would be a mental test.

To see if I could survive through the day.

* * *

**Awesomest cliffy ever! **

**Maybe not for you, but, oh, whatever! **

**Next on Tower of Heaven and Hell:**

_Can Lucy survive through the day? And is she going to figure out what mental session means?_

**Sayonara,**

**Allora chan**


End file.
